


Alone

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You here alone kid?"  "Not anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

“Names Eliot. You here alone kid?”

 

He didn’t think he should answer that but he couldn’t help being curious about the man sitting beside him.  He was pretty enough, dark hair falling thick over his shoulder.  He could see a small scar or two that seemed to give him a roguish air rather than detract from his looks.  When he raised the shot to his lips, bruised knuckles whispered danger and strong and fight in his head. 

 

When the man turned to look at him, there was something mischievous in his eyes, something appraising and Alec couldn’t help but smile as he leaned over his stool and closer to the other man.

 

“Not any more.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt of Dark Angel/Leverage, Alec X5-494/Eliot, shoulder-to-shoulder at a bar, both drinking alone


End file.
